Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ (Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2016 6月 ～EXCITING！～) is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's June 2016 recital, running from June 4 to June 12, 2016 in three different cities. Setlist #Hello! Massara no Jibun - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #''Performance Varies'' #*17sai - Tsubaki Factory #*Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #TEKI - Kobushi Factory #Sakura Night Fever - Kobushi Factory #''Performance Varies'' #*Meguru Koi no Kisetsu - Ichioka Reina, Inoue Hikaru, Dambara Ruru, Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao #*Wakkyanai (Z) - Ichioka Reina, Inoue Hikaru, Dambara Ruru, Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao #Suki na Senpai - Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Ogawa Rena, Inoue Rei, Onoda Saori, Ono Mizuho, Kanatsu Mizuki #''Performance Varies'' #*Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Akiyama Mao #*Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi - Inoue Hikaru #Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni - Kasahara Momona #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi - Kiyono Momohime #Dondengaeshi - Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Inoue Hikaru, Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru, Onoda Saori, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko #VERY BEAUTY - Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Inoue Rei, Niinuma Kisora, Ogata Risa, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Kaga Kaede #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Hirose Ayaka, Fujii Rio, Nomura Minami, Taguchi Natsumi, Wada Sakurako, Tanimoto Ami #Maji Desu ka Ska! - Inoue Hikaru, Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao, Noguchi Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara #Mystery Night! - Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko, Ono Mizuho, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Ono Kotomi, Kiyono Momohime #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne - Tsubaki Factory, Kaga Kaede, Inoue Hikaru, Dambara Ruru, Onoda Saori, Horie Kizuki, Nakano Rion, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona #Seishun Beat wa 16 - Kobushi Factory, Yokogawa Yumei, Shimano Momoko, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kasahara Momona #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! Featured Members * (MC) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru **22nd Gen: Onoda Saori, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko **24th Gen: Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona **25th Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows Trivia *Hashimoto Nagisa and Takase Kurumi did not participate in the recital. *Tsubaki Factory members Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Kishimoto Yumeno, and Asakura Kiki did not participate in the June 12 shows as they were busy performing in the musical Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa. *Hamaura Ayano's first solo photobook, titled Hamaura Ayano, was available for purchase at the concert venue on June 4. *Nakano Rion sprained her right foot and couldn't participate in the Osaka and Aichi's Kenshuusei shows. *It was the last recital featuring Kasahara Momona as she debuted in ANGERME. *This is the last recital featuring 22nd generation member Shimano Momoko and 24th generation members Nakano Rion and Kasahara Momona. External Links *Event Page: Hello! Project, UP-FC de:Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING~ Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:2016 Concerts Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In